


Double Drabble: Loved I Not Honour More.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Time Period: Reign of Ivan Vorpatril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Illyan is wanted for arrest in ten Districts for five different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Loved I Not Honour More.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, any, what if Gregor died without an heir?_.

Simon Illyan, Chief of Imperial Security, Commander of the Imperial Guard, and Emperor's Voice, is wanted for arrest in ten Districts for five different reasons.

His step-son, at seventeen, is the kind of brat who laughs when Simon tells him about the new arrest warrants and bounties out on _him_ , and Lady Alys tells Ivan sternly to start taking his own life seriously.

But Ivan takes his security seriously, which is enough for Simon. For now. The Emperor's life hasn't been his own since Gregor was shot during a state visit to Komarr, since Aral decided to adopt Ivan as his son and then died in the fighting soon after, since Cordelia told Miles to stay in school on Beta and not come back.

The Emperor's mother marries the head of his security for the way it looks, because they need it politically. That they have loved each other for a long time doesn't matter. They tell Ivan anyway and he looks horrified. At least some things remain the same, including a teenage boy's reaction to the thought of his mother having sex.

It's a small comfort, but in the throes of the war, they'll take any comfort they can.


End file.
